The present invention is directed to a colonic composition comprising short chain fatty acids (SCFAs), and more specifically to a composition targeting the colon with selected SCFAs, the composition including a core comprising select SCFAs and a digestion-resistant layer covering the core.
There is growing knowledge regarding the beneficial effects of SCFA in the colon. SCFA are naturally formed by colon microorganisms fermenting polysaccharides that are non-digestible by humans. The three main SCFA of interest are acetate, propionate, and butyrate. Acetate acts as a substrate for hepatic de novo lipogenesis via acetyl-coA and fatty acid synthase. Propionate down regulates lipogenesis through inhibition of 3-hydroxy-3-methylglutaryl coenzyme A (HMG-CoA), the rate-limiting enzyme in cholesterol synthesis. Butyrate is an important energy source for colonic mucosa and also controls gene expression through the inhibition of histone deacetylase.
SCFA also regulate gut hormones including peptide YY (PYY) and glucagon-like peptide (GLP), which play a role in secretion of digestive enzymes and satiety. SCFA (especially propionate and butyrate) bind to FFA2 and FFA3 receptors in intestinal L cells.
Orally consumed SCFA are readily absorbed in the small intestine and never reach the colon. Administration of non-digestible carbohydrates such as oligo-fructose can provide SCFA to the colon via microorganism fermentation, but results in the production of all three SCFA to various degrees.